BSCMC 006: The Mystery at Claudia's House
“Gothic Children’s Choir” by Allen Grey on Envato Elements Original Intro by Scott Lamb Superbrat Outro by Superbrat |Book Description = Tanner uses the description from Single White Femalehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Single_White_Female. When setting the timer for Jack's description, Tanner's search engine auto-completes the game 60 Second Burger Run60 Second Burger Run: https://www.coolmathgames.com/0-60-second-burger-run.|Segment: Burn Of The Week = Tanner's burn is the line right after Jack's #swoon, where Claudia burns Janine by assuming all of her friends would be nerdy with plastic pocket protectors. Jack says that the meta-burn of the week is this entire book, on Janine. Jack's burn is about Janine being booked by the cops for incompetent makeup application and meal tardiness. Tanner: "Same can be said of Jack" re: "Except for their lack of taste in food and reading material, my parents are basically great people." Ann makes fun of the boys by calling out the court-themed segments, "Mrs. Lawyer" and "Mr. Lawyer".|Segment: Claudia's Closet = Jack skirts the need for a Gothic poem. Claudia takes thirty minutes to get dressed each morning, and describes a sample morning's outfit: Black and white checked stretch pants Looks for a red belt; it is currently being used to hold a binder together Couldn't find a blouse because they were crumpled up on the bottom of her closet Finds a black and white polka dot shirt in her closet; the effect makes her "a little dizzy" Red ankle boots Ponytail not he side of her head Her favorite red heart earrings Claudia Eye for the Janine Guy: Janine is every "before" person on Queer Eye. Later, Jack and Tanner discuss blue eyeshadow, which is peak 90s . |Segment: Hashtag Swoon = Claudia and Janine blush over the boy Jerry, a hunky gorgeous boy, who also thinks Claudia is cute and sweet. "I looked and my mouth dropped open. There, in front of the school, was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. He was tall and strong-looking. He had black hair and was dressed in a way cool pair of jeans and a beautiful blue shirt."|Segment: Tanner Googles = Tanner Googles how many of the mysteries are written by Ellen Miles. Later, Tanner Googles for gothic poetry.|Theory: Bee Theory = The song throughout the book, Janine's song with Jerry: "Your kisses are so sweet / Your lips are like honey / we're so in love / we won't need any money / You know I'll always stay / because I love it when you look at me that way / I'll love you forever, forever I'll love you" — like a song that bees would sing|Theory: Bread Theory = "I brought you some bread," said Mrs. Braddock. "We'll be supplying bread to the whole neighborhood for a while." She laughed. Tanner and Jack discuss who came up with Bread Theory. Jack says Bread Theory belongs to all of us. Tanner reads the last stanza of the poem: "I turned and found a loaf so stale and dried / ‘Twas hard as sandstone, and a knife / As thin and waving as a blade of grass; / And then while centuries seemed to pass / All things had faded but the task I tried. / Do I in some less palpable life / That slides along one side of this / (Using the force and strength I miss / In this life here) work hard instead / To cut that straight smooth even slice of bread?"|Theory: Witchcraft = Claudia is eating a Devil Doghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drake%27s_Cakes and Janine is reading "a thick boring-looking book" (the Necronomiconhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Necronomicon). Tanner argues that this actually sounds like Boethius. Jack says it's too short, and decides that it's probably Aquinas, The SummaAquinas' Summa: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Summa_Theologica, and "leave Aquinas alone!"|Jack's References = Jack relates a story about wearing an entire Bugle Boy outfit, but the B was obscured, so people called him "Ugly Boy". Jack implores Tanner to watch the new season of Queer Eye before the birth of the baby, not after. Concupiscence"Concupiscence (from Late Latin noun concupiscentia, from the Latin verb concupiscere, from con-, "with", here an intensifier, + cupi(d)-, "desiring" + -escere, a verb-forming suffix denoting beginning of a process or state) is an ardent, usually sensual, longing." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Concupiscence; Confessions by Augustinehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confessions_(Augustine). Jack ties this into Stacey's crime girl behavior. Jack Sings "Stacey's Got a Secret" to the tune of a Madonna song"Secret" by Madonna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPHUZenprKc; later he does a top-notch version of “Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm” by Crash Test Dummies"Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm" by Crash Test Dummies: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTeg1txDv8w Jack wore eyeliner in his "very cool" phase: tight thrift store dress pants, a very tight/small Adidas track jacket, no shirt, and a bit of eyeliner |Tanner's References = Tanner Sings "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan"I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVcLIfSC4OE The next two weeks, Dan Brown does the cover artThis guy: https://babysittersclub.fandom.com/wiki/Dan_Brown; not this guy: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Brown. "The one with the heart"The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe: https://www.poemuseum.org/the-tell-tale-heart Dutch Boy burger place Skunk striped JNCO jeans There is a lot of talk about ConAir ("There's a whole Con Air wikihttps://conair.fandom.com/wiki/Con_Air_Wiki," says Tanner.) |Notes and Listener Description(s) = "Kids are our business..." And business is good. Do all the houses have mysteries? Claudia has a mystery Mallory has a mystery in the attic Dawn has a ghost in the corridor Kristy's house has Ben Brewer Stacey's and Jessi's houses are clear ____ Eye for the ____ Guy A ghost FBI agent (like Netflix's Spectralhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spectral or RIPDhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R.I.P.D. ("It's a bad movie," says Jack). Is Janine actually the phantom phone-caller, from Episode 2: Claudia and the Phantom Phone Calls? For the love of god, https://patreon.com/bsccpodcast. |GroupedReferences = yes}} Category:Episodes Category:BSCC Mystery Category:Ellen Miles Category:Jack Sings Category:Tanner Sings Category:Tanner Googles Category:Witchcraft Category:Bread Theory Category:Bee Theory Category:Boethius Category:Hashtag Swoon Category:Claudia's Closet Category:Burn of the Week